Tom Hammett
NAME: Tom Hammett AGE: 17 SEX: Male ORIENTATION: Straight as an arrow LOOKS: Tall (6’1” and 150 lbs), handsome face and is very muscled. He has a sixpack, blond hair, great tan and big brown puppy eyes. He however has also a cold death stare when he doesn't like what you're doing. Often wears tight fitting t-shirts to show his biceps and his jeans are tight around his hot butt. Tom knows he's good looking and shows off what he's got. PERSONALITY: Always managing to keep calm, judgemental, racist, stuck-up, against everyone who didn't have 'class' or 'dignity'. He is not very emotional and shows no compassion or empathy to others. He's a cocky son of a bitch who knows how to use his smooth talking and his good looks to his advantage. While he doesn't seem like a very attractive personality, some of the more smarter girls desperately try to get his attention, since he's very hard to get through. He is nice and does care for some people but thinks it's weak to show compassion and emotions to others and so he seems distant, cocky and a judgemental gossip to everyone outside of his clique. He often judges people on their looks or behavior to see if he can use them in his clique or not. Once he has his minds on someone he easily manipulates and sweet-talks her into the bedroom and then takes his time to decide if he wants to continue the relationship or just dump her. He is intelligent though and writes for the school paper and also is a part of the football team. LIKES: He likes working out, playing football, showing off his good body, showing off how good he is at football and hanging around people with class. He also likes reviewing for the school paper, picking up girls, comedy shows such as Frasier because he’s on par with Tom’s intelligence and richness, hanging out with friends and doing important things that make him look even more awesome in front of others (especially swooning teengirls). He likes jogging as well and to walk around in expensive designer clothing. He likes one of the girls. DISLIKES: Stupid people, people who are stupid and proud of it, people who don’t take anything seriously, jocks who are so perverted they never think, people who clearly look poor, golf (he thinks it isn’t a sport), chess (same), boardgames. Also he doesn’t like nice family evenings, bacon chips and food that drenches in its own fat, dyed hair and his skin getting all itchy after swimming. STRENGTHS: He’s cunning and easily manipulates someone. He has the body of a regular stud, he’s amazing at sweet/smooth talking, writing, he’s extremely strong and very level-headed. WEAKNESSES: Shows rarely any compassion to people, he’s incredibly judgmental, he’s stuck-up, he believes anything his rich and respected parents say, he’s an incredibly bossy leader, he’s basically an ass when you first meet him and to anyone he's not friends with. Ex-girlfriends know how he works his way into a girls' pants and tell their friends about it just in case. He's a male slut and a gossip as well, he seems to pick up anything juicy about people in school and he dislikes himself for gossiping since he thinks it’s very classless. He also has like, no sense of humor at all but because he doesn’t show his anger towards pranks, pranksters stop pulling them on him after a few tries. FEARS: Losing, having no control, getting ditched by his clique, a girl standing up to him, getting dumped, heights, getting into a fist fight since even though he is strong he's never fought before and so not sure if he stands a chance. He’s also only an ok runner and only the real weaklings can’t keep up with him. BIO: Tom grew up in Emerson to rich stockworker parents who earned money like water. He's always been a noticeable guy at school and at highschool he has a small clique of friends he hangs out with, and they are always looking for news about students of the school and their teachers. Tom is the head writer for the school’s paper and respected by his objective opinions about anything varying from CD's to movies to what should be improved in the school. Until about a few months ago he blindly believed what his parents told him about lower social groups, but that changed ever-so-slightly when he started dating Emily. The two are on par with who can be the most arrogant. FAMILY: A mother and father who are both stockworker parents and earn a shitload of money. They’re gone working all day long leaving Tom to do whatever he want. He secretly doesn’t like his parents being gone all day and being alone in the evenings. OTHER: Head writer of the school's paper and knows the latest gossips about others even faster then your regular queen bee.